


Just Relax

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Ardyn invites Cor to share a bath with him.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Posting without beta cause just a practice drabble to get back into the swing of things. The Cordyn bug bit me good.

When Cor arrived back to his apartment, he assumed he would be greeted with a traditional “Welcome home”. Or the smell of some sort of food wafting from the kitchen. But when he opened the door, took the time to unlace and place his shoes at the shoe mat, Cor was only met with silence.

 _Odd…_ , the Marshal thought. He was much use to his place being filled with noise after moving his lover in. Ardyn was known to most folks as the least quietest man in all of Lucis. At least when he wasn’t hiding around in the shadows. No, his oh so charismatic partner was known for rattling on, talking your ear off at the worst times. Especially when it came to Cor who couldn’t say no to his ramblings.

Figuring he was busy with His Majesty, training, or out in town without him, Cor dropped his Crownsguard jacket over a chair and headed for the bedroom. Entering the room, clothes were strewn about. So His Highness had been here. Usually shed clothes either meant he went for a shower or streaked into bed in the nude. But the bed was empty nor was the shower head running.

Shrugging it off, Cor started to undress himself. No need for him to wear his uniform in home. Too stuffy, he needed to relax. This was always what the other had said too, turning his nose up at his Marshal for being “on the job” while at home with him.

Once dressed down into comfortable slacks, the man felt the natural urges surge through his lower body. Going into the bathroom however, he didn’t notice the lights already on. Or expect to find the room already occupied.

“Oh, My Marshal is home! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Cor stared down at the man leaning over the edge of the soaking tub. Hair pulled up and out of the way, Ardyn was chest deep in foaming bubbles, the smell of fragrant rose coming from the steaming bath. Tanned, wet skin shined in the overhead lights. Quite a sight to behold.

“Yeah,” Cor pulled his mind back from staring too much and lazily trudged to the toilet to do his intended business. “I assumed you were out in town, what with your uniform all over the floor.” Cor heard a chuckle from his left side and a splash of water hit his pants leg.

"Oh My Marshal, I wouldn't brave the streets without my lovely arm candy to be there."

"You just need me to carry your bags so you can hold your parasol..."

"Not true!" Ardyn sunk and pouted into the bubbles. This man was over 2 millennia old but it was hard to remember that, watching the other blow bubbles like a child. Cor just shook his head and finished his business, stuffing himself back into his lounge pants. Or, he tried to. The tug on his pants slid the elastic band over his ass. Looking back, Cor saw the culprit leaning over the tub edge, fabric still in his sudsy grasp.

"Come join me, Cor. I've missed you."

"Have you now?," Cor smirked, turning around and crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow down at the pleading man. Teasing the other was an enjoyable pastime for the soldier. Simply way too easy to do so. All in good fun. All work and no play made Cor a very dull Marshal. And boyfriend.

Ardyn perked up as Cor started taking off his clothes, sighing and muttering under his breath that he had just changed. Immortal made way for Immortal as the other finally was in the nude and slid into the tub. Cor sighed in relaxation in just the first minute upon entering. The bath waters were still warm and tingling on his skin. It didn't take long for him to relax himself and lean back against the side of the tub. Nor did it take long for Ardyn to take his spot in his lap.

"This is nice, isn't it? A nice, warm bath for a hard working man."

Cor huffed and kept his eyes shut. "Must be talking about me then." He felt a pinch at his thigh.

"I was talking about you. Do not antagonize me, Cor Leonis."

"Oh, last names. And I thought you missed me."

Ardyn inched himself closer, something Cor thought wasn't possible, and clambered over muscled thighs to face the other. Their hips were nearly joined together they were so close. But the warmth was more along the lines of being cozy, nothing too intimate.

"I very much so missed you," Ardyn kissed at his face, hands at his cheekbones to keep him still as he let his lips linger over different parts of his skin. Cor could felt himself relaxing more and more, permascowl easing up at every soft touch his lover bestowed upon him. "You've been so busy with training the new recruits that we hardly get to see each other in passing anymore, let alone visit at lunch."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Cor truly did feel sorry. It wasn't weird for the two to see each other despite having vastly different duties to attend to. Ardyn had a little more freedom and would sometimes pop into Cor's office, lucky enough to catch him going through files. Or the Marshal would walk in and find the other waiting for him on the couch he had set in. And even then, it wasn't odd to see him while in attendance to King Regis or his council. But the days had been busy like Ardyn said, filled with training fresh faces and keeping up with the paperwork of it all. By the time he'd return home, Ardyn would be settling in bed. Happy to hold him close but too tired to do much else.

So Cor let Ardyn pamper him. Let him sit back against his chest and sink them lower in the waters. Didn't resist when Ardyn would grab at his arms and run suds along it, massaging his palms and intertwining his fingers with a boyish giggle. No. This is just what the two needed. And if Ardyn was expecting soft lips to the back of his bare neck then he didn't let it show through his laughter and sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Get more Cordyn, just more Ardyn in general honestly, at my twitter @HollyJollyPaca


End file.
